Playing cards is not boring!
by TheAngelsarewatching
Summary: A bored Sherlock is a Dangerous one, so John finds them something to do. SLASH Johnlock


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Sherlock.. even though I wish I do.

Playing Cards is not boring!

Sherlock was laying on the sofa staring at the ceiling, bored out of his mind, he makes sure John knows this by giving huffs every couple of seconds. So with a sigh John put the newspaper down with a sigh. Staring at Sherlock, an idea hits him, he quickly gets up and goes to his old room (it's mainly used for storing things in now).

It takes a hunt and an eye roll at Sherlock's shout of 'John' but he finds what he's looking for. His old, battered pack of playing cards and with a grin he follows the shouts of 'I'm bored, John' back to the living room.

He goes over to Sherlock and drops the pack of cards on his chest making Sherlock jump

"What?" he said rising an eyebrow at John, making John give a deep chuckle.

"Don't tell me you have deleted what playing cards are?" he said with a smirk and a look in his eye.

"No, I know what they are but why did you throw them at me?" Sherlock replied, making John roll his eyes.

"I didn't throw them at you! I dropped them on you but if your not bored enough to play them with me, you can go get some milk. We'll out again" he said making Sherlock give a huff making John's smirk become a grin.

"But that's boring!" he whines but staring at John's grin he changes his answer to "Fine. What are we playing?" Sherlock asks making a twinkle appear in John's eyes.

"Strip Go fish" he said as he grabs the cards from a shocked and confused Sherlock.

"Strip Go fish? How do you play?" Sherlock inquirers with a small smile as he sits up as John sits in his chair.

"First how many pieces of clothing are you wearing?" John asks with a small smirk, making Sherlock's eyes go wide.

"Five, if you count each sock" he replied, getting a nod from John before he suddenly removes his jumper.

"Now we are even. We each get 5 cards, which is a card per piece of clothing. The idea of the game is to collect as many sets of cards you can, be them sevens or kings. By asking the other player or picking a card up." John explains pausing to make sure Sherlock is listening and understands before continuing "If the other player doesn't have the card you Go fish by picking one up but if they do you hand over the card or cards if you have more then one of them to the player but as this is strip Go fish for every card you have to hand over, you have to also give a piece of clothing over as while. Do you get it?"

John can see Sherlock wet his lips before nodding, "Yes, John" he answers a little high pitched making John smirk as he shuffles the cards before dealing them out on the coffee table.

Looking into Sherlock's eyes he asks "Are you ready?"

"Are you?" he gets shot back at him.

Picking up their cards, they both stare at the cards for a minute before they look up and their eyes met.

"It is your go first Sherlock" John tells him.

"Hmm…" Is what he gets in reply.

"Have you got any Queens?" he asks with a thoughtful look on his face, John looks at his cards before pulling a card from his hand and sliding it across the table before removing a sock and passing it too. He gets a smirk in return as he picks his cards up again.

"Have you got any two's?" John asks, only for the smirk to grow.

"No, Go fish" Sherlock said, John quickly grabs a card as Sherlock opens his mouth to take his turn.

"Have you got any Four's?" he asks, making John give a little huff as he pulls the a card out of his hand before removing the other sock and passing it over making Sherlock grin.

"You know, John. I'm starting to like this game" Sherlock smugly said making John smirk before taking his turn.

"Have you got any Queen's, Sherlock?" he asks, only for his smirk to widen as Sherlock's eyes widen. Sherlock slowly pulls out three cards making John grin.

"Come on now, I thought you were enjoying this game?" he asks with a deep chuckle at Sherlock's glare as he pulls of his socks and shirt.

"Have you got any nine's?" he forces out, only to huff at the shake of the head he gets.

"Nope, Go fish" John said with his ever present smirk as Sherlock picks up a card.

"Got any King's, Sherlock?" he asks, only for Sherlock's smirk to return.

"Ha! Go fish" he answered making John roll his eyes as he picks up a card.

"Have you got any ten's?" Sherlock asks, making John sigh before pulling 2 cards out, making Sherlock jump and shout in glee as John removes his top and trousers.

"Have you got any Jack's, Sherlock?" he asks in a low deep whisper as a smirk slowly comes onto his face as Sherlock's eyes go wide and he gives a little cough.

Sherlock slowly hands over the cards, while looking John in the eye before slowly removing his trousers before dashing past John. His eyes go wide before he throws his cards down and chases after Sherlock into the bedroom. He starts tutting as he corners him.

"Now, now Sherlock you know the rules of the game" John said in a low deep voice and he steps closer before leaping forward and grabbing Sherlock and tossing him onto the bed.

He quickly pulls Sherlock's pants off before giving him a kiss.

"It's not fair! You've still got clothes on!" Sherlock whines with his bottom lip starting to poke out, making John roll his eyes before taking off his last of what his wearing. To be quickly pulled back into a kiss.

A little while later, cuddling up to each other. Sherlock whispers "I think I like playing card games" making John chuckle and kissing Sherlock's forehead.

"We'll have to play again" John replied with a smirk.

Thank you for reading this story

TheAngelsarewatching


End file.
